battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi Noda (Novel)
Backstory Satomi Noda (野田聡美 Noda Satomi) was known for being a model student due to her intelligence, although she was also known for being very frigid. It was also said that she had a slightly husky voice. Satomi had insomnia and worried about issues a lot. Appearance Satomi wore wire-rimmed glasses which was said to have suited her calm, intelligent face. Friends and Enemies Satomi was part of Yukie Utsumi's group of friends which were Chisato Matsui, Haruka Tanizawa, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, Yuka Nakagawa, Yuko Sakaki, Izumi Kanai, and Noriko Nakagawa. In the Program As Satomi made her way out of the school, she heard the voices of Yukie Utsumi and her other friends, asking her to join up with them. Satomi accepted the offer and waited with them for other girls to join them. They managed to get Chisato Matsui to join them but they lost Kaori Minami. They decided against calling for Yoshimi Yahagi due to her friendship with Mitsuko Souma. After they were all gathered up, the girls wondered around the island until they witnessed the suicide of Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. After this incident, the girls left towards the lighthouse. They had it arranged where someone would always be on watch in case of an attack. Around eight pm on the first day, they found Yuko Sakaki who told the girls that she witnessed Shuya Nanahara killing Tatsumichi Oki. The girls let her stay as she isn't a threat to them. They would then find an unconscious Shuya. The girls had an arugement with Yuko as she felt that by keeping Shuya there, he would try to murder them but the rest thought they couldn't leave him to die so they took him in. The next day, Satomi was exhausted as she sitting on a sofa while Haruka and Chisato were cooking stew for Shuya. She eventually got up when Yukie came in with the news that Shuya had awoken and was going to make it. She, along with Chisato, asked Yukie on how he was feeling. She not only told him what his condition was, but that there could be a way off the island thanks to Shogo Kawada. Everything was going well, until Yuka Nakagawa fell to the floor after eating the food meant for Shuya. All the girls panicked and went to Yuka's corpse, wanting to know what happened. Satomi went for her weapon, the uzi, and aimed it at the others, wanting to know who poisoned the stew. Yukie tried to reason with her but it was too late, Satomi had lost control over herself. At first she pointed her gun at Haruka and then Chisato, who told Satomi that she didn't do it and anyone else could have done it. Haruka then joined in with Chisato as she was now thinking that Satomi was getting too upset. Yukie knew what Haruka was trying to say but Satomi was now completely upset. Haruka knew that Satomi hadn't gotten any sleep and took that as proof that she didn't trust them. Yukie tries to jump in but Satomi thinks she is putting on the act of being the leader so she can poison everyone. Suddenly Chisato moved to the side of the table near Yuka's gun and Satomi opens fire on her. Satomi has just murdered her friend. Yukie asks her what she is doing but Satomi defends herself by telling her that she had to do it because Chisato was guilty and that's why she went for the gun. Haruka shoots back that she also has a gun and orders Yukie to shoot at her. Satomi now aimed the gun at Haruka until she noticed Yukie now had her gun pointed at her. Satomi fired at her now and she joined Chisato in death. The next to fall was Haruka who dashed for Yukie's gun but it was too late as Satomi shoot at her. Satomi now faced Yuko and asked her if she was different and then Satomi was a shot in the on the left side of her forehead. Satomi opened her mouth as she looked down at her left hand and blood was splashing against the inside of her glasses. With her last amount of strength, Satomi turned to her shooter, Haruka, and shot at her again, this time killing her. Satomi then fell forward and landed over Yuka's corpse. Notes and Trivia * Satomi had the third highest kill count, with a total of three kills. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Female